Resen Viper
Resen Viper was born on Arda-2, one year before the Battle of Yavin. Born in that period of time with the Rebellion just starting to oppose to the Empire, Resen grew up in a revolutionary environment since the Arda system was tight to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. His father was assassinated when he failed to re-pay a loan he had taken from criminal elements. Then Resen got to the Stormblessed before being selected as an apprentice to Velok of the Sith'ari Centrality's Dark Council. Early Years His parents were members of aristocratic houses brought together by a political marriage but it wasn’t a miserable mix, because love was alive between the two of them. His father was the Duke of Arda-2 and had the Viper House under full financial control. Loss of a Father and a House Brought Down When his father couldn’t afford to pay his debts to criminals he was killed in his own house before his son. Resen’s mother was raped and killed after this, also in front of him. He was spared and decided to leave his house after these traumatic events, but continued to claim the title of his father. In fact Resen had deliberately “punished” his father by letting the criminals execute the man in front of him for bringing their house close to ruin. What he hadn’t expected was what the criminals would do to his mother afterward. From that moment onward, the Dark Side grew strong in him. He studied the dark arts for one year under a rogue Sith Master before he found himself in the Stormblessed. Selected for Velok On 18 ABY the Stormblessed executives and masters decided it was time for Resen to get a Master since he was a special case for them. Indeed Velok, member of the Dark Council of the Sith'ari Centrality, was named his master. Resen traveled to the muddy planet of Runnel, where a war was in action, and met his master for the first time. There he got the chance to show him his abilities on the front, in the muddy trenches during the war. He then went on to complete some missions, minor for his early beginnings, and some at his master's side. Mission on Cloud City and Manaan Resen was eventually ordered by Velok to take a ring from the wife of Bornica'selkis; Baron Administrator of Cloud City. The ring had the power to freeze everyone who came into contact with it. Resen used great cunningness, manipulation, and elegant coordination to take the ring. He then took the wife of the Baron, Folai, with him, also ordered by Velok to do so, and before leaving Cloud City he killed the Baron for good measure. He told Folai he was a cultist and that his real name was Drake, but after a few days Velok told her the truth. On Mannan, the battle couple stole a diary Velok wanted and fought their way past the Selkath authorities after Resen killed the old Darksider who had been in possession of it. He then made a trip to the Frost Witch where he learned before going back to Velok and then to the Jade Empire to the Patrios where he fought Kalo-Kaa and finally fled back to Marrovia to have a life chaning talk with VeloK. Hunting for Darth Tyrannus's lightsaber On late 18 ABY Resen started a trip to Coruscant in order to try to find the lightsaber,makashi curve hilted of Darth Tyrannus's. After a long hunt he finally had the lightsaber in his possecion on Sereno after he took it from a Crime Lord. He thus always used the lightsaber sliglty modified with his crystals. Revenge On Cato Neimoidia Resen Viper traveled with Folai his lover and apprentice on Cato Neimoidia several weeks later. He there had one goal. Find the man who was the mastermind behind his father death and of course execute him along the gang who executed his father. The first part was easy since the gang members where not so active now and were easy pray. After Folai hired two Mandalorians had kidnapped easily Ser Durd, brother to FAS Trade Monarch and Undersecretary of Health Resen found the mastermind behind his father death and decapitated him. Role on Galactic Import/Export In the same trip , and after Velok made him the Representative of Galactic Import/Export and the Vice-President simuntanioulsy he had a contract with Trade Federation , a ticket to the T.F. Executive Council and of course a future position in the currently formating United Companies Union. Power Play for Arda System Coming Soon! Under progress! Physical Appearance Resen is very talk somewhere near 1,90 cm.His stracture is very powerfull with big arms and muscular upper body and very well trained powerfull legs. He has long hair and a beutifull face for a Sith Lord. His public figure is the one of a young man with no sign of cruelty just a nobleman with aristocratic comings. Personality and Traits Coming Soon. Force Abilities Force Lighting-Mastered Force Telekinisis-Proficient The power to compel fear-Amateur Take energy from your pain-Amateur Lightsabers Resen always carries and uses two lightsabers, slightly curved in the Makashi style, in his belt. Identical twins; those lightsabers were created when Resen first arrived at Stormblessed on 15 ABY. From that moment he had those two red lightsabers always near him. He has even named them, but never actually told anyone else what those names are. Fighting Style Coming Soon! On late 18 ABY Resen started a trip to Coruscant in order to try to find the lightsaber,makashi curve hilted of Darth Tyrannus's. After a long hunt he finally had the lightsaber in his possecion on Sereno after he took it from a Crime Lord. He thus always used the lightsaber sliglty modified with his crystals. Category:StefanTheGreat Characters